


Searching the Heaven

by snowynight



Category: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de | Within the Expanse of a Distant Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bodyguard, F/M, First Time, Master/Servant, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Oblivious, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the dragon god bridging the distance between a thousand years, a duty-bound samurai meets an innocent kind high school student. With the coming of spring, their story starts. There're a budding romance, a mystery, and mostly it's a story about how two clueless people find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The warm spring came into a garden in Kyoto and the sakura flowers dropped by Miss' face, attracting Yorihisa's full attention.  
  
"Yorihisa-san?" Miss said in a concerned voice.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern," Yorihisa said, lowering his head.

"Is it true? Have you tired yourself too much?" the Miss' gentle voice warmed Yorihisa's heart. Although he knew that Miss cared about everyone equally, he still craved for this sense of warmth. It really didn't fit a samurai.

  
"I'm sorry. Yorihisa-san works so hard and I can't do anything to help."

  
Yorihisa raised his head, fully intending to comfort his Miss who was blaming herself, but when their eyes met, Yorihisa drank in her eyes and the appropriate words stopped in his throat.

Sounds of footsteps broke the moment and Yorihisa turned away from Miss, feeling relived yet lost. It was a maid who told Miss that Fujihime would like to have her attendance.  
  
"All right," Miss left with the maid and Yorihisa had watched until she completely disappeared from his sight. Then he carried on his patrolling work.  
***  
In the slow moving oxen cart, Akane looked at the view through the window. When her eyes moved to watch her companion Yorihisa stealthily, her heart beat faster. She felt that recently it became harder and harder to suppress her feeling toward Yorihisa. It was not good. To Yorihisa, she was just a master and nothing else. It should have satisfied her, and why did she feel bitter about it?  
  
To get rid of her depressed mood, Akane thought about the reason she was on this trip, to purify evil spirits. It was her duty as a Miko, and the only thing she could do for Kyo and the people here, whom she liked, so she had to try her best. Akane looked at the outside again, oblivious that Yorihisa was quietly watching her.  
  
When the oxen cart finally arrived at the destination and stopped, Akane got off the cart and went to the site for purification. She had been to the forest many times, but she was still fascinated by the greenery here. Then she started her work under the king of trees.

* * *

When Miss closed her eyes and started to purify the land, Yorihisa was on alert despite its routine nature. His hand was on his swords' helm, ready to protect Miss any time. Miss was particularly vulnerable when she was concentrated on purification. He could never let Miss to come to harm because of his mistake. It was because Miss was... Miko-dono, his master.

After Miss had finished his work, Yorihisa noticed Miss' fatigue and led her to sit by the tree, silently summoning his power to replenish Miss' energy. Yorihisa stood by Miss and when he found that she was already sleeping, Yorihisa's hand ready to shake Miss lightly paused and instead he carried her back to the cart. Yorihisa thought with concern that Miss seemed to be tired a lot and needed rest.

Suddenly Yorihisa sensed that there was a sense of hostility approaching, thanked to his samurai training. Yorihisa held Miss tighter and hastened his pace. A fight seemed to be unavoidable. However, Miss...

  
Just as it appeared abruptly, the sense of hostility disappeared. Yorihisa did not relax. He brought Miss back to the cart and left the place, wondering about the sense of hostility.  
  
When Akane woke up, she found that she was already in her room. She wondered about it as she only remembered a sense of warmth and security. When Akane realized that Yorihisa must have carried her back, she felt heat in her face. It was obviously due to his presence that she slept so well. However, she must have bothered Yorihisa and needed to apologize when they met the next time.  
  
When she left her room, she found a worried Fujihime waiting outside. It was unusual as she didn't recall doing anything to arouse her concern. She asked tentatively, "What's happened, Fujihime-chan?"  
  
"Has Miko-dono heard about that? Yorihisa-san said there was almost an attack when Miko-dono was in the forest."  
  
"What attack? Is Yorihisa-san all right?"  
  
"Yorihisa-san said that the person disappeared when he was sensed so no fight occurred."  
  
Akane still couldn't relax even though she heard that Yorihisa was all right. She wanted to see him , to confirm that he was well with her own eyes.  
  
"Where's Yorihisa-san now?"  
  
"He is patrolling and I'll call a maid to get him."  
  
When Yorihisa arrived, he walked steadily and looked his usual self. Still Akane had to ask, "Fujihime-chan told me about an almost attack when we were outside. Are you all right?"  
  
After saluting, Yorihisa replied, "Don't worry, Miko-dono. At that time I only sensed signs of hostility which disappeared as soon as it appeared."  
  
"Still it was a matter of concern. The security has to increase and..." Fujihime-chan said to Yorihisa.  
  
_Was Fujihime-chan really only ten?_ Akane sighed when hearing their conversation because she seemed to be forbidden to go outside again.  
  
"Is it necessary?" Akane asked.  
  
Fujihime-chan replied, "Of course. Miko-dono's safety is of utmost concern."  
  
Yorihisa stepped forward and said, "Don't worry, Miko-dono. I'll rather die than let Miko-dono to be hurt."  
  
Yorihisa's serious expression and firm voice made Akane's heart beat faster. Only then she said, "I trust you fully."

  
“Thank you, Miko-dono.”  
  
Akane only hoped that everything would be all right soon.  
***  
A week passed without incident. However, Yorihisa sensed that it was just the silence before a storm. Soon a message bearing bad news arrived and broke the silence.  
  
In the garden, Yorihisa asked, "Was Takamichi-sama hurt?" The eight guardians of Miko-dono had become friends with the passage of time, and of course Yorihisa was concerned about the attack on Takamichi-sama, but the more worrying thing was...  
  
Takamichi-sama's servant still looked fearful. "It was fortunate that Tomomasa-sama was here too and fought away the attacker."  
  
"Thank you for sending the message."  
  
"You're being too polite, Yorihisa-sama. I'm sorry that I have to return now."  
  
"Goodbye."  
In the following days, other guardians faced similar attacks and there were no leads to these incidents. They all kept this away from Miss lest she became worried. But they couldn't hide the fact forever. Was it the hand of the Ono clan?

* * *

When Miss received the royal command to enter the palace, Yorihisa wondered about what would happen next. One couldn't resist the royal command, but he would protect Miss at all costs.

Yorihisa's worry about a attack within the palace unfortunately came true. They were surrounded by a group of masked people.

"I'm sorry, Miko-dono." He picked her up, climbed a tree nearby and placed her on a strong branch.

Yorihisa started to fight with the enemies. He parried one attack and charged at another attacker. Although he was a better master in the art of blade, the attackers had the advantage of number and they didn't seem to feel pain nor exhaustion. They charged despite their own wounds. Time wasn't on Yorihisa's side and and his focus was ending it as soon as possible to prevent Miss from seeing the bloody scene any longer.  
***

Akane held tight to the branch and watched frantically at the fight under the tree. Yorihisa's clothes was getting red and he must have been hurt. How serious was his wound? Then she heard a familiar and terrifying voice, "It's been a long time, Miko."

"Akuram!" Akane screamed. "Is this..."

"Do you enjoy the fight? The most interesting bit has yet to come," After Akuram's words, the attackers became more ferocious.

"Leave me alone!" Akane tried to leave his side to no avail.

Akuram seemed to read Akane's mind and said, "I have already cursed the land here. Sit and enjoy the final end of your loyal guard dog."

* * *

A dire sense of urgency led Yorihisa to discover the most frightening scene: Miko-dono was at the oni's hand. Ignoring the attacks targeting him, he cut a path through trying to reach Miss, only to find that there was a barrier. It was a trap. Yorihisa had thought that Miss would be safer on the tree, but the opposite thing happened. She was now in the oni's hand.

It wasn't allowed!

Yorihisa tried to cut through the barrier, only with the blade bouncing off it. He tried to summon his power and found that the barrier had blocked Miss, the source of his power from him. But he had no time and he had to protect Miss.

Luckily, he still could....

* * *

Yorihisa 's blade shone with a green glow, which gradually changed into bloody red, bloody...

"I didn't expect it," Akuram said with surprise.

Bloody red... Wouldn't Yorihisa... be burning his life?

"Stop!" Akane shouted.

"He can't hear you," Akuram said.

* * *

Seeing Miss's face in pain, Yorihisa hastened his summoning, ignoring the sneaky attack from the back. He couldn't help but vomit blood, which stopped him from speaking out the summoning words. However, he started again despite feeling his life fading. It would be his last attack but he regretted nothing because it would be for Miss... Akane, the calling of Miss' name would be his last selfish move.

"No!" Akane shouted. She had to do something and couldn't let Yorihisa die for her. At this moment a power emitted from her and broke the barrier trapping her.

"What!" Akuram looked shocked. He tried to catch Akane, but her power bounced him away, preventing him from reaching her.

* * *

Yorihisa sensed power transferring into his body. He still hadn't grasped the full situation, but he found that his blade now could cut through the barrier. Then Miss fell from above, surrounded by bright golden light. Yorihisa soon caught her in his arms, feeling better that he could finally reach her. However, the oni was still here and he needed to fight on.

Akuram fought with Yorihisa, who still felt weak from his wounds. When Akuram delivered a deadly attack at Miss in his arms, he turned his body around to protect her.

Yorihisa felt the attack, but then Akuram screamed. When he turned back, Akuram disappeared. and the attackers all fell to the ground. Then the palace guard arrived, led by Tomomasa-sama, who asked , "Are you both all right?" Yorihisa handed Miss over to Tomomasa-sama and only then he collapsed.

* * *

Akane watched Yorihisa's frowning face, biting her lips. He must have lost a lot of blood, evident from the bloody bandage. It must be very painful. She touched his forehead with her hands and found that it was distressingly warm. The doctor had said with everything being done, they could only wait for Yorihisa to recover. Despite Fujihime-chan's comforting words, Akane couldn't stop worrying.

She wasn't sure what happened after she had seen Yorihisa vomiting blood, only remembering that she opened her eyes in time to see Yorihisa protecting her from Akuram. Then she was back in the house. Tomomasa-sama told her that he was alerted by the sudden gold light in the palace, but she had no memory of it neither. She felt tired, but she insisted on staying by Yorihisa's side taking care of him. She listened to Yorihisa's heart beat and soon sleepiness took over.

* * *

Yorihisa dreamed. There was a sense of serenity just like what he would have felt in Miss' presence. He felt like he was burning, but something cool brushed by his face and soothes the heat. When he sensed it leaving, he caught it with his hands and said, "Don't go..."

* * *

Akane woke up suddenly and was ashamed of herself for sleeping. She put a wet cloth on Yorihisa's face, trying to relieve him from the fever. Then she was suddenly caught by Yorihisa, who said, "Don't go..."

Akane wanted to take back her hand, but Yorihisa was too strong for that. She felt his big and rough hand and started to think.

Yorihisa was always reliable and trustworthy, and it comforted her just to see his back. But he looked so vulnerable, as if he could have died any time. It was so easy to lose people important to her. Listening to Yorihisa's words, Akane could help but repeated them in her heart.

* * *

When Yorihisa woke up, he was in pain. He wanted to get off the bed to find Miss, but then when he got on his feet, he felt dizzy and fell to the bed. At this time the door was opened and in came Miss, who was always in his heart. She said with surprise and joy, "Yorihisa...san, You finally wake up!" Yorihisa tried again to get off the bed to salute her, but Miss stopped him in the middle and tried to get him to drink a cup of water. Yorihisa felt warmth in his face and took it in his hands to drink instead. Then he asked, "Are you all right, Miko-dono?"

"I 'm fine. You're the one who's hurt.."

"I don't manage to fulfill my duty and scare Miko-dono."

"Don't do it again."

"Miko-dono?"

"Don't try to give up your life for me."

"It's my duty. I promised that I would use my life to protect Miko-dono.

"Do you know that if you're no longer here..."

"Miko-dono..."

"Please live for me."

Yorihisa couldn't help but say “Yes” to Miss' sad and serious face.

"It's a promise," Miss said.

"I'll keep it."

Yorihisa added the words in his heart, "as long as you live and are happy..."

* * *

Yorihisa soon recovered from injury at a pace that even amazed the doctors. Akane finally could relax.

If only everyone was safe...

Unfortunately, things wouldn't go as Akane wished. Unknown to her, dark clouds started to gather.


	2. Chapter 2

In a sleepy state, Akane found that she was floating in an unfamiliar garden, where there was a noble girl about Akane's age, whose beautiful face was full of sadness. Akane felt concerned and tried to comfort her, but she found that she couldn't summon any effort to move even her arms. Then there were steady footsteps and the sadness on the girl's face started to fade. At the comer there was a samurai who smiled at the girl. They held their hands together and Akane felt shy about the cozy atmosphere. However, she also felt a bit jealous. If only...  
  
"Miko-dono" Akane heard the voice of the maid and the scene started to fade. Akane realized that it was a dream, a dream that felt surprisingly real.  
  
Akane shook her head. It was a new day and there were affairs to attend to. She went to the corridor after being taken care of by the maid. Yorihisa was still here and his steady presence comforted her as usual. However, when she walked closer, she found that Yorihisa looked worried.

What'd happened?

* * *

Yorihisa saw Miss' worried face and heard her concerned words. "Are you all right, Yorihisa-san?"  
  
He immediately comforted Miss, "There 's nothing wrong. Don't worry, Miko-dono."

"Is your wound..."  
  
"I'm fully recovered. There's no need to concern about it."  
  
"Don't strain yourself too much," Miss said, Her care warmed Yorihisa's heart and he paused in his reply.  
  
When Miss left, Yorihisa watched until she faded from his view. He must have not done enough to conceal his feeling for Miss to worry about her. However, it was too early to tell her about it.

* * *

  
  


After Akuram's attack, Fujihime expressed more worry about Akane's welfare. Although Akane was thankful for it, she had to say sometimes it was tiring and she wanted to take a break from it. That was why she was happy that she was able to visit Ran.

When Akane talked with Ran, she didn't expect Ran to ask, "How's the progress between your silly guy and you?"

Akane's face felt warm. She turned away and murmured, "Don't say that. There's nothing between Yorihisa-san and I."

"Then why do you mention Yorihisa-san immediately?"

Akane realized that she slipped her feeling accidentally and begged, "Ran..."  
"This's useless to me. How can anyone not notice you mentioning Yorihisa-san all the time?"

"I haven't..." Akane finally gave up under Ran's sharp glance. "It's just me pining. Yorihisa-san felt nothing about me." Akane felt sad when she said that. Then suddenly Ran pinched Akane's face hard enough that Akane screamed in pain.

When Ran stopped, she said, "This sad look doesn't fit you. Remember that you're not the type of girls of this time that only know to pine."

"It 's not determined by me."

"Actually I think your silly guy likes you too. Don't give up so soon. Should I ask him for you?"

"No, if..." Akane tangled her fingers.

"Really?"

"Promise me that you won't do it."

"All right. Don't regret later."  
Their conversation continued. Then Ran said, "Be careful. Don't get caught by the Oni again."

"I'll be careful. Don't worry, Yorihisa-san and other guardians're here to protect me too."

"All right. It's time for you to return now," Ran said.

When Akane left for the oven cart, Ran cheered her on with a blink of her eyes.

On Akane's way, she quietly watched Yorihisa's thoughtful face and wondered what he was thinking. He must have been thinking about serious matters."

"Is Yorihisa-san busy with work? I'm sorry to bother you."

"Please don't apologize. It's my pleasure to serve Miko-dono."

Akane saw that he was serious. The words were plain, but they still hastened her hear beat with Yorihisa's firm voice. Finally she said, "Let's return home."

* * *

Recently people in Kyo were in fear because there was a series of attack on noble families. The victims all said that the attacker moved too fast for them to see the attacker's face. Tomomasa was ordered to launch an investigation. But there were still no leads. When Tomomasa came to Takamichi's working place, he saw that Takamichi was busy at work.

Tomomasa waved his fan and said, "It's clear that the matter hasn't been settled yet."

Although his words were vague, Takamichi said without raising his head, "These are the documents you need. Take them."

Tomomasa said after reading the documents, "How do you know that I come for the attack incidents?"

"You're summoned to the court after a princess was attacked. It's obvious."

"You deserve your praise as a capable official," Tomomasa then said, "The victims are all young girls."

"Although it sounds mean, but at least she will be all right."

Tomomasa of course knew who he was referring to. "Miko-dono is as innocent as a young girl who's never been through the adult ceremony, but she is beyond the age for it. But you worry so much and I have to say..."

"Stop making a joke of me! If you are free, please leave and don't disturb my job."

"You are so cruel," Tomomasa left with a smile.

* * *

Akane found that she returned to the same garden the last time she dreamed about. She saw the same girl in tear, begging a samurai not to leave.

"Don't worry. I will return," the samurai said firmly.

But why did Akane have a bad feeling?

Then the scene changed. The girl was in white and held a knife to her neck. She wore a firm and sad smile and said, "If we have to be separated, let's get together in death." Then she stabbed herself.

"Don't!"

Akane woke up and felt that her face was wet. Were they tears?

* * *

"Are you free today, Yorihisa-san?" Akane asked.

Yorihisa said, "I apologize, Miko-dono. I need to attend to business today."

Akane was disappointed at first, but then she asked, "May I go with you?"

"Patrolling work may bore Miko-dono."

"It's all right. It's so sunny today that I want to go out."

"If Miko-dono doesn't mind... I'll finish my work as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miko-dono."

Akane left with Yorihisa. She stayed on the oxen cart to wait for Yorihisa. Then she was getting tired. It was strange, she thought. I shouldn't have felt so tired. Finally she fell asleep.

In her dream she saw the same girl, who asked, "May I ask for a favour, Miko-dono?"

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"Please help me find a person."

"Who do you want to find?"

"Can you go to the Ise Grand Shrine? I want to find..."

"Miko-dono?"

Yorihisa 's voice woke Akane up. She said embarrassingly, "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"It is my fault. Would you like to return home if you still feel tired?"

"It is not necessary. I feel energetic." Akane said. Then she remembering the girl in her dream's word and asked,. "Can we go to the Ise Grand Shrine?"

Yorihisa looked surprised but he agreed to it.

* * *

On the way, the cold wind was blowing and the sky was full of dark cloud. When Yorihisa was worried about the weather, he sensed hostility and took out his blade in time to counter an attack. The attacker was very fast. Yorihisa worried about Miss and he only wanted to end the fight as soon as possible, When the attacker sensed the odd was against him, he slipped by Yorihisa and cut open the cart, revealing Miss. Yorihisa immediately moved to cover Miss. But then the attacker looked disappointed and disappeared. Then he noticed that Miss stared at nowhere and murmured, "He is..."


	3. Chapter 3

Tomomasa came to the garden and to his surprise, he saw an oxen cart that was clearly damaged beyond use. Yasuaki was also there talking to Miko. After watching for a while, Tomomasa asked, "What's happened here?"  
  
Miko raised her head from her conversation with Yasuaki and said, "Tomomasa-sama, Yasuaki-san is helping me."  
  
After hearing Yorihisa's explanation, Tomomasa thought about the recent attack on noble girls. He didn't expect that Miko would become a target too. He thought for a while and asked, "Then what is the use of this oxen cart?"  
  
Miko said, "Yasuaki-san said he could find out the attacker using his ability."  
  
"Is it possible?" Tomomasa asked Yasuaki.  
  
"Definitely," Yasuaki said, "We only need to follow the oxen cart."  
  
"Then let's go," Miko said.  
  
"Perhaps it's safer for Miko-dono to stay here," Yorihisa said.  
  
"It will be all right. Tomomasa-sama, Yasuaki-san and you are also here. Let's go."  
  
When Yasuaki used the summoning words, the oxen cart uncannily moved by itself and finally arrived at a seemingly abandoned house.    
  
"The house feels comfortable," Miko said.  
  
"It's because the house's built aligned with elements. However, there is a barrier."  
  
"Is it dangerous?" Miko asked.  
  
"I will send my spirit servant to check up the house." Then Yasuaki took out a white paper and summoned a beautiful girl, who saluted Yasuaki and entered the house.  
  
After a period of time, there was a sudden yellow glow of light and many golden arrows shot at their direction, only to be stopped by Yasuaki's barrier. However, the gold light grew stronger and Yasuaki looked more and more tired. Finally the barrier couldn't stand any more and... where was Miko?  
  
The barrier finally broke and the arrows reached them. However, Tomomasa felt no pain and there were no resulting wounds. Then he looked for Miko and found that she was in Yorihisa's arms by the nearby short wall. They looked suspiciously close.

* * *

When the barrier was about to break, the worried Yorihisa immediately carried Miko away to the closest safer place and sheltered her from the arrows with his back. It didn't matter what would happen to him as long as Miss was safe.

  
When he felt the arrows, his only regret was that he couldn't protect Miss any more. However, he only felt a sense of warmth instead of pain. What had happened?

***

As Akane was held tight in Yorihisa's arms, she was unaware what'd happened. Yorihisa held her so close that she couldn't even move a bit. When she thought of Yorihisa using his life to protect her, she cried, "Yorihisa-san, Yorihisa-san!"  
  
Then she heard Tomomasa's smiling voice, "I didn't expect you to take such a quick move, Yorihisa."  
  
Although Akane was still confused, she knew that Tomomasa wasn't the type to joke in a really serious case. Yorihisa should be all right then. When Akane relaxed, she realized that she was held tight to Yorihisa's muscular chest and could smell him. Her face felt warm and she was conflicted between whether she wanted Yorihisa to release her. When Yorihisa finally loosed his arms, she asked, "Are you all right, Yorihisa-san?"    
  
"I'm all right," Yorihisa said, but Akane was too worried to believe his words. She touched his back to check up whether there were wounds, and didn't realized how intimate her moves were until she heard Tomomasa laughing. She retreated her hands. It was so embarrassing.

  
As the barrier protecting the house was broken, they searched the house. Yasuaki said, "I felt a power in contrast to my own. A powerful onmyouji must have been involved."  
  
"How powerful is he compared to you?" Tomomasa asked.  
  
"At least as good as I."  
  
"The it would be troublesome."  
  
:I'll ask my teacher for help to find the onmyouji"  
  
"Do you have other discovery?"  
  
"There was traces left by spirits. They must have been controlled by the onmyouji"  
  
When they're back, Tomomasa thought about what had happened so far and found that things were getting more interesting.

* * *

At night, Akane fell into sleep and heard a girl's voice, "Miko-dono...."  
  
Akane realized that she was the same girl she dreamed about and said, "I'm sorry I failed to get to Ise Grand Shrine."

  
"It's all right, Miko-dono. However..."  
  
"Speaking of it, I saw a samurai who I saw you with in my previous dream."  
  
The girl interrupted Akane and asked, "Where did Miko-dono meet him? No, I'm getting too fast. Would you please describe him to me?"  
  
Akane did as what the girl asked and the girl said, "It must be Soujirou. Is he really looking for me?"

  


“I am sorry, but I am not sure.” Then Akane thought of a thing. “How should I call you?"  
  
"If Miko-dono doesn't mind, you can call me Erika."  
  
"Erika, could you tell me about Soujirou?"  
  
"He was the one I liked and died for me."  
  
Akane didn't know what to say to comfort Erika. After a while Erika said, "I am sorry to worry you, Miko-dono."  
  
"How can I help you?" Akane asked.  
  
"I... I really want to see Soujirou again."  
  
Akane promised, "I will try my best."  
  
"Thank you, Miko-dono."

* * *

When Tomomasa met Takamichi, he found that Takamichi was still at work.  Tomomasa said, "What a workaholic you are. What are you working on?"  
  
Takamichi said, "I am working for Miko-dono but there has been no progress."  
  
"Really? What thing is so hard that even you don't have any progress?"  
  
"I am looking for a girl named Erika. Miko-dono has been dreaming about her, which concerned me, and she seemed to be a key person in the recent attack."  
  
"Do you have any lead?"  
  
"She should be a noble girl who died about ten years ago, but I cannot find her name on the record. She is also linked to the Ise Grand Shrine."  
  
"A noble girl died ten years ago, had no record and connected to the Shrine. Won't she be..."  
  
"Do you have any idea?"  
  
"Have you checked the royal record?"  
  
"I did, but her name was not there."  
  
"Is it possible that her name was eradicated from the royal record?"  
  
"How can it be possible?"  
  
"Remember the noble sentenced to death?"  
  
The two men were silent with this mention of the taboo topic. "Then only Eisen-dono can help," Takamichi said.  
  
"It's just a possibility. Don't bother Eisen-dono yet. I will help find out about her."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
The Ise Grand Shrine? It seemed that he always came back to there, Tomomasa thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Akane was used to Erika's presence in her dream now, so this time she went straight to Erika and said, "I have asked for favour from several very competent people to help, so please do not worry too much."   
  
"Thank you for your help, Miko-dono," Erika said.   
  
"Can you tell me more about Soujirou?" "Then she added, "Please do not trouble yourself if it makes you sad."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Soujirou's a samurai assigned to protect me." Then Akane saw a scene that Erika was watching a samurai. They didn't say anything, but they stared at each other with so much longing as if the other would disappear if they moved their eyes away. The sense of intimacy made Akane's face feel warm. This samurai must be Soujirou.  
  
Then the scene changed and Erika held Soujirou's hand and begged, "Please don't go!" Soujirou looked at her sadly, but he only said, "Don't worry. I'll be back." When he left, Erika fixed her eyes on his back.   
  
Then when the scene disappeared, Erika said quietly, "It was the last time I saw him."  
  
Now a maid appeared and said to Erika, "...Soujirou-sama was executed." Erika was fixed on the spot. Then she told the maid to leave. Large tears started to drop from her face. When the scene faded, Erika said, "Miko-dono knew what'd happened next. My only regret is that we still can't meet each other after death.   
  
Akane felt as if she was about to cry and comforted Erika, “You'll see him again."  
  
Erika said, "I hope so too."

* * *

There were a lot of things in Yorihisa's mind and he started to think about Miss. After that day, Miss tended to get tired and fall asleep very often. The royal doctors said she was all right, confirmed by Yasuaki. But he couldn't help but worry after what she went through. What he could do now was staying by her side, which made him realized his uselessness. Miss was so vulnerable like fragile porcelain that he had to protect her at all cost, no matter as a guard or...     
  
When did Miss wasn't just Miko-dono to him, and when did he want to not just be his master's blade? Yorihisa had no answer. From the beginning he was surprised by Miss' warm smile and care toward every one, and then impressed by the effort she took to protect a distant world to her, and finally he discovered that he fell in love. It was already too late to get rid of it.    
  
However, although now they are only separated by a door, their actual distance was like that between the sky and the earth. Miss was Miko-dono and his master, and he was just a useless samurai who couldn't even protect people important to him. They were incompatible, not to mention that there were no ways that Miss felt the same. If Miss had known about it... He wouldn't let it happen. Miss wouldn't show her disgust --- she was too kind for that --- but she would have distanced herself from him due to embarrassment. It was what he didn't want to happen. It was already lucky for him to be able to protect Miss, and he wouldn't ask for things beyond him. Yorihisa watched the moon but his mind only quieted  down after a long time.

* * *

The next day, Akane walked to the corridor and saw Yorihisa. From a distance, Yorihisa looked as steady as a mountain and was a comforting sight. It reminded Akane how she felt when she was in his arm, held tight to his chest, and her face felt warm. She stared at him until she heard Yorihisa's voice. She felt nervous and her face got warmer.   
  
"Miko-dono's face seems too red for its sake. Does Miko-dono get a cold? Let me summon..."   
  
"There is no need." Akane interrupted. She was glad Yorihisa didn't saw through her feeling, but she definitely didn't want bitter medicine. "I am very healthy. I guess the weather is a bit too hot."

  
Yorihisa seemed doubtful, but he said nothing. Then Akane saw his arm and asked, "Have you fully recovered from your wounds?" She was worried because Yorihisa was good at hiding his injury,   
  
"I have fully recovered from injury and is capable of fulfilling my duty. Do not worry, Miko-dono."  
  
"I do not doubt it," Akane sighed, "Just... that day if... I nearly..." lost you. Akane swallowed the words because they sounded too bold.   
  
Yorihisa knelt on one knee. "I didn't do my job well and let the oni touch you. Please punish me."  
  
"I do not want to scold you," What was he thinking? Akane thought. "I am grateful for your saving me, but Yorihisa-san should take care of yourself too."  
  
"My life belongs to Miko-dono. It is my honour to die for you."  
  
Words like these made Akane feel shy, angry and pain in her heart. Finally she said, "The weather is good. Let's go outside for a trip."  
  
"But Miko-dono just mentioned that it was a bit hot."  
  
"It is cooler now and it is boring to always stay inside."  
  
Yorihisa agreed at the end. Akane smiled with joy and prepared herself for a trip.   
  
On the oxen cart, Akane asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"I know a place that sakura flowers are blossoming. If Miko-dono do not mind, maybe I can take you there."  
  
"It is great to be able to watch the flowers with Yorihisa-san."  
  
"Miko-dono..." There was slight blush on his face.   
  
Akane realized that she leaked her thought. Then she tried to hide it. "It must be very crowded, just like when I went to watch sakura flowers back in my home world."  
  
"Do not worry, Miko-dono. It is a quiet place and Miko-dono can watch the flowers at your pace."  
  
When they arrived, Akane was attracted by the sea of sakura flowers. When the breeze blew, the petals fell like rain and in this pinkness Akane felt that all her trouble seemed to go away. She smiled and looked Yorihisa, who clothes made a strong contrast to the petals. Yorihisa must have loved sakura too as he didn't brush off the petals on his clothes. However, sakura flowers faded very soon despite its beauty, just like she was just a visitor here. When did she start to think of Kyo as her home? Perhaps because she felt attached to people here.

* * *

  
There was a sudden rain. Akane couldn't move fast because her clothes were heavy. Then Yorihisa carried her back to the oxen cart. He walked so steadily as if Akane only weighted a feather. Soon Akane shivered due to coldness and leaned toward Yorihisa, unaware of the effect on him.    
  
As Akane's clothes were wet, they had to stay at a temple to let their clothes dry down. Akane put off her wet outer clothes and sighed that they were inconvenient.   
  
Outside the room Yorihisa said, "I apologize, Miko-dono."   
  
"The rain is not your fault. Are you all right?"   
  
“Do not worry about me, Miko-dono. You should think of yourself first. Do you have any need? I..."   
  
"There is no need to bother. I only need to wait for my clothes to dry."  
  
"Please inform me of any need," Yorihisa said.   
  
Akane stayed at the room and soon fall asleep. She saw a familiar samurai and when she got closer, she called his name, "Soujirou!"  
  
"How do Miko-dono know my name?"  
  
"Erika told me."  
  
"You shouldn't... You know her."  
  
"I met her in my dream,."  
  
"Hasn't she reincarnated? How can it happen? It must be why I can't find her."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I would like to ask for your help to meet her. My time is limited here and if I..."  
  
At this time there was the sound of bell. Soujirou looked af if he were in pain. Then he disappeared. Akane shouted, "Soujirou!"  
  
Then Akane heard the door knocked open and Yorihisa rushing in. Akane wanted to stand up, but she managed to slip instead. Akane was beneath Yorihisa, feeling his warmth and sensing him, making her face warm. She would like to be released, but a part of her wanted it to maintain forever. It was so embarrassing.   
  
Yorihisa looked at Miss' reddened face after he finally managed to untangle their bodies. He rushed in because he heard a voice other than Miss, but he didn't expect to embarrass Miss instead. The more horrible thing was that although Yorihisa knew that he should release her immediately, there was a moment he was infatuated and wanted the time to stop. Fortunately his self-control kicked in. He was really beneath Miss.   
  
Then Miss said, "sorry, but my clothes..."  
  
Yorihisa immediately noticed the state Miss was in and quickly retreated, closing the door.  
  
When he heard small sound through the door, he dare not to think about the source but said, "I apologize and beg you for your forgiveness, Miko-dono. I heard a man's voice and..."  
  
"It is Soujirou. I am surprised. I thought I was dreaming."

 

  
Yorihisa found this name familiar. Perhaps because it was a common name. But why could this man appear in Miss' room? What was his purpose?

 

Yorihisa was reassured by Miss that she was all right, but he already regretted he let this incident happen.

 

* * *

  
When they returned, Fujihime was already here to receive Akane, making Akane wonder that if Fujihime were really only ten. Akane tried to reassure Fujihime, but she failed and had to take the bitter medicine. It was a real torture.   
  
After taking the medicine, Akane went to the corridor and saw that Yorihisa was practicing with his blade. She knew that Yorihisa was an excellent master of blade but it was rare for Akane to relax and watch his art. Akane knew nothing about martial art, but she was impressed by the show of strength and beauty. Finally she asked, "Yorihisa-san?"  
  
Yorihisa put back his blade in a smooth action and said, "How can I be of service?"  
  
"It is late and I wonder why Yorihisa-san hasn't taken a rest."  
  
"I am getting myself ready for protecting Miko-dono."  
  
"Yorihisa-san worked really hard, but I..." When Akane though about the fact she still hadn't fulfilled any of her goals, she felt depressed. But she soon hid it when she noticed Yorihisa's glance.

 

  
Yorihisa caught a flower in his hand and said, "What is this, Miko-dono?"   
  
"A flower."  
  
He caught another flower. "Then this?"  
  
"Another flower," Akane answered although she was confused.   
  
"Then what about this?"  he pointed to the tree.   
  
"A sea of flowers." Akane finally understood his meaning. Her effort might be small, but they're still there. "Thank you."  
  
"Miko-dono is too polite."  
  
"Don't work too hard, Yorihisa-san. Get a rest soon."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Akane returned to her room, unaware that she was being watched by Yorihisa.

* * *

When Miss finally disappeared from Yorihisa's sight, he waved his blade again, as if wanting to cut away something.   
  
He recalled that when he was younger, he wanted to grow strong because he wanted to be an equal to both his elder brother and his best friend. They were the most important people to him, but he lost them any way. Now the remaining most important person was Miss, and he would use his everything to protect her.   
  
A samurai should only be his master's blade. He should have neither his own thought nor feeling. It would only impede a samurai from serving his master. However, he changed when serving Miss. He began to miss her when she was away and was glad about her concern. These feeling took root in his heart and grew like wild grass. He would be a joke if the others knew about it. He wanted to practise to get rid of his unwanted feeling, but he had a feeling that this was a sleepless night.


	5. Chapter 5

In a flat unknown to Akane and others, an elderly man was talking to a young man. The elderly man bore the mark of time, but his eyes were sharp with wisdom. The young man dressed like a samurai and was floating in the air, which didn't seem to surprise the elderly man, who patiently listened to the young man and finally said, "It's good that you finally found a lead."  
  
"It is all because of you and I am grateful."  
  
"Well, I do not do it out of my kindness, so you do not need to thank me. Now that we know she has not reincarnated, things are easier."  
  
"I never realized that she was still here. She must have suffered a lot. It's my fault that..."  
  
"Save your words for her. Now that we know the key place, we can do something about it."  
  
"The barrier is too strong for me to enter."  
  
"Of course you cannot as the barrier is set up using Abe no clan's power. If you cannot enter there, then I will lure them out."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Then see you again," the elderly man said with authority.    
  
"See you again." the young man disappeared.  
  
"Abe no clan... It seems that everywhere I turn I have to see one from the clan." The old man said to himself.  
  


* * *

It was rumoured that a powerful evil spirit infested the mountain west of Kyo and frightened the local people, so Yorihisa accompanied Miss to there. On their way, they met Abe no Yasuaki. Yorihisa was relaxed because he knew that Yasuaki was a powerful onmyouji. Yasuaki mentioned that he was here because of the evil spirit and seemed to expect them here. It didn't surprise Yorihisa because although they were all assigned to protect Miss by the dragon god, Yasuaki had a special connection to Miss. Then Yasuaki joined them to reach the mountain.  
  
When they arrived at the destination, Yasuaki seemed to stall, as if he had been stopped by an unseen barrier. Yorihisa was worried. Who set up the trap and why did the person seem to target Yasuaki only?  
  
Then Miss walked past Yorihisa and went to Yasuaki in a strange way. It seemed to help release Yasuaki. Concerned, Yorihisa asked Yasuaki what had happen and Yasuaki answered, "Someone set up a barrier targetting onmyouji of my clan so I was unaware until I was trapped. I wonder why Miko could help with it though."

 

  
Miss said with embarrassment, "Erika told me."

  
This Erika didn't seem to be an ordinary soul, Yorihisa thought. He hoped this Erika wouldn't be an enemy.

* * *

Takamichi arrived home at a surprisingly early time because Tomomasa told him that his investigation had progress but was not suitable to be told in open.  
When they arrived, Takamichi told the servants to leave and asked Tomomasa about his investigation.  
  
Tomomasa said after a while, "Do you remember the night that I told you the story of a friend of mine?"  
   
Takamichi soon recalled the night. The moon then had been beautiful and Tomomasa asked if he wanted to hear a story, in a unusually serious tone. Takamichi immediately agreed to it.  
  
"It was the story of a friend of mine. When he was young, he was so stupid and unworldly that he fell in love with the priestess, despite knowing that it was forbidden."  
"What had happened next?"  
"My friend was driven mad by love and decided to run away with the priestess. At that night though the priestess didn't come as promised. Instead he was caught because of the crime."  
  
Then Tomomasa drunk another cup of wine. "After that, my friend didn't believe in romance any more."  
  
Returning to now, Takamichi asked, "Do you mean...?"  
  
"Erika might be the former priestess."  
  
 "Then why was her name absent in the record?"  
  
"She probably committed some crime so her name was eradicated."  
  
Takamichi had a headache. He didn't expect that the royalty would have been involved.

* * *

Although the barrier incident put Yorihisa and the others on alert, nothing strange  happened and they took a rest during the night.  
  
When Yorihisa was patrolling, he saw a figure in light purple and asked, "Who?"  
  
"Are you also a samurai from the Minamoto clan?" the figure asked.  
  
 "I don't exchange name with suspicious figures." Then Yorihisa took out his blade.  
  
"I come in peace. I have a message for Miko-dono."  
  
"If you really come in peace, tell me who you are." Yorihisa didn't retreat his blade because he wasn't certain about this figure."  
  
"My name is Minamoto no Soujirou. You may have heard about me."  
  
This name sounded familiar. He recalled that this name was mentioned by his elders and although he was young, he realized that this name was a taboo. Miko-dono also mention a person called Soujirou too. Was he the same person?  
  
 "Your name doesn't appear on the family record."  
  
Soujirou smiled bitterly, "It doesn't matter any more."  
  
"What's your purpose here?"

  
 "I can't breach the barrier set up by the onmyouji of Abe clan and I can't stay long in Miko-dono's presence, so I can only pass a message through you. Please help me so I can meet the person I'm looking for." .

  
He must have meant Erika. "I can't agree to it casually. If it harms Miko-dono in any way, I won't spare you."  
  
"I want to do no harm. I'm only asking for a small favour."  
  
Although Soujirou looked sincere, Yorihisa still had doubt. "It can't be so simple, otherwise you wouldn't attack the young noble girls. It was you who attacked Miko-dono's oxen cart, wasn't you?"  
  
"I apologize for frightening the noble girls and I didn't expect that Miko-dono was under the age of adult ceremony. However, I can't stay long here and I don't want to lose the person I'm looking for again. That's why I ask for Miko-dono's help."  
  
"Then tell me more about yourself. I can't trust a stranger easily."  
  
"I'm just a dead person now. When I was alive, I was a bodyguard of the priestess and went beyond my position to fall in love with her. I didn't expect my feeling to be returned though."  
  
"It 's a great crime for you to fall in love with your master, no to mention the priestess." Yorihisa said, but a part of his heart was touched.  
  
"Love had no reason and I had no regret. But... I only want to see her again and I would like your help."  
  
Yorihisa was silent for awhile, then he said, "State your request in detail. Then I'll decide whether to tell Miko-dono."  
  
"I hope..."

  
  


* * *

"So This is what he said."  
  
"Yes, but I think Miko-dono should discuss with Yasuaki-san first."  
  
After the disappearance of Soujirou, Yorihisa thought for the remaining night whether to tell Miko-don. He wasn't sure whether he made his decision to tell Miko-dono because of a sense of sympathy, but he wasn't as enthusiastic about it as much as Miss now.   
  
Miss said, "I believe that Soujirou is a good person, not to mention Yasuaki-san and you are here. If I can let them meet again, it will be such a happy thing."  
  
Yorihisa asked, "How do Miko-dono think about them?"  
  
 "I think their love must be strong enough that even death can't separate them."  
  
"Even though it is forbidden?"  
  
"In my world, rank doesn't matter in love, and I also believe so." Miss said firmly.  
  
Yorihisa felt complicated. There seemed to be a vague sense of hope among them, but he suppressed all his feeling and said, "I didn't realize that there was a lot of difference between our worlds."  
   
"What 's your opinion about them?" Miss asked.  
  
"I... Although their love is forbidden, I think they are brave."  
  
"Is it because they go beyond their rank  difference and dare to face the truth?"  
  
"...Yes"  
  
Yorihisa felt that Miss was about to say something, but finally she only said, "Let's work hard today too."

* * *

Yasuaki-san was summoning his power to attack the evil spirit. Yorihisa pulled Akane behind his back so she could only vaguely see that the evil spirit was launching another attack after being hit. Green light glowed around Yorihisa's blade and he attacked the evil spirit.

  
"Please be patient, Miko. I need some time to handle the evil spirit," Yasuaki-san said, summoning his power again.

  
Well protected, Akane couldn't do much to help and felt useless about the situation.  
Originally it was the day to help Soujirou and Erika to get together. However, during the ritual, an evil spirit appeared and charged at them, only to be stopped by Yasuaki-san and Yorihisa. Finally they won the battle.  
  
"Are both of you all right?" Akane asked

  
Yasuaki-san said, "I am fine. However, the right moment for the ritual has passed and I need to carry out the ritual the other day."

  
"Really?" Akane asked.

  
"It is true. I am not capable enough to do the ritual now."

  
"I see," Akane said. Actually she knew that time was coming short, with Erika fading in her dream and Soujirou saying that he had limited time. However, Yasuaki-san did his best and they could only return for the next chance.

* * *

  
"I m sorry for my failure to help you," Akane said guiltily when she saw a paler Erika in her dream again.   
  
"Please do not blame yourself, Miko-dono. It is no one's fault."  
  
"Are you all right? You seem to be fading every time I see you."  
  
"Do not worry about me, Miko-dono. Could you tell me how well Soujirou is?"  
"He seems well. He is looking for you and it is him to tell Yorihisa-san about the ritual to help you get together."  
  
"Soujirou..." Erika murmured. She blushed and gave her face a healthier glow.   
  
"You must have liked him a lot," Akane said.   
  
"As much as you like Yorihisa-san, I guess."  
  
Akane blushed, "Don't joke like that."  
  
"There is no need for you to pretend. I have eyes and ears."   
  
"Is it really so obvious?"  
  
"Every careful observer will notice it, but I do not think Yorihisa-san has noticed it yet."   
  
Akane felt conflicted. She felt shy for her secret being revealed. She also felt both relief and disappointment that Erika said Yorihisa didn't notice it.   
  
Then Erika asked, "Are you strong enough for a relationship with him?"  
  
It's rare for Erika to look so serious. Akane straightened her posture and listened to Erika's next words.   
  
"A romance between a master and her guard is unacceptable to the world."  
  
"I know that rank is important in this world, but I like him anyway, though it's only me pining."  
  
"Don't say that. Who says only you are pining?"  
  
"It 's definitely true. To Yorihisa-san, I'm only Miko-dono."  
  
"Perhaps," Erika started to fade. "It may also because you're too close to see the whole fact."  
  
"Erika?" Akane asked. Then she heard the maids and found that it was already the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

As Fujihime divined that the best day for the ritual world be after several days, Akane had to wait despite her frustration. Time seemed to stall when one was waiting. Fujihime must have felt Akane's feeling and arranged her to go for a casual trip with Yorihisa.

On the way Akane was deep in thought until she heard Yorihisa, "Don't worry, Miko-dono. Things will go smoothly."

Akane was surprised, but she soon realized that Yorihisa must have noticed her dour mood. Akane replied, "Thank you, Yorihisa-san. I really hope so, because it is sad for a couple to be forced to separate.

"Miko-dono is too kind. Please do not worry too much. Otherwise your health would be affected.

"It is all right. I am very healthy. Do not worry about me."

"I will always be concerned about Miko-dono's well-being."

Akane's heart beat faster at his words. It was ridiculous that she thought so much into them. Erika's words must have affected her. She decided to put these thought aside to enjoy the time she spent with Yorihisa. She looked outside and said, "It seems to be very crowded."

"Today is the day for the scheduled street market, so it is more crowded than usual."

"Can I visit the market?"

"Sure, but Miko-dono must keep by my side.

Akane agreed to it immediately and they went to the street market.

At the street market, Akane felt very excited. She could hear hawkers promoting their goods everywhere. People passed by her laughing, talking, and filled Kyo with energy. Akane felt delighted at the happy people and felt more determined to protect the city. Akane walked close by Yorihisa's side and absentmindedly wished that she could shake hands with Yorihisa. She walked by a stall and was attracted by a hairpin decorated with sakura pattern. When she was about to put it down as she had no money, Yorihisa paid for it. Akane thanked Yorihisa and felt sweet because it could be said to be a gift from Yorihisa.

Akane continued to walk with Yorihisa and said boldly, "Thank you, Yorihisa-san. It is happy to be together with you."

There was a slight blush on Yorihisa's face and he said, "I am glad to know that."

Akane then thought of something. "When will be your birthday?"

"A week later," Yorihisa said, looking confused.

Akane was glad to hear that there was still time and started to ponder about what gifts to give to Yorihisa.

***

Suddenly someone shouted, “Catch the thief!” Yorihisa immediately walked Miss away from the crowd. Then he heard a familiar voice. It was Tenma, who brought the thief he caught to his colleagues. Then he joined them to return to where Akane lived.

When Tenma heard about the recent matters, he said, "Akane, you can't believe someone's words so easily. What if they 're bad people?"

"Don't worry, Tenma. They're both good people."

"Akane..."

After talking for awhile, Tenma asked Akane to talk privately in the garden and Miss agreed to it. Yorihisa watched them leaving and finally decided to follow them.

There Tenma asked, "You know I want you to be my girl friend, and I would like to know how you feel about it."

"Tenma..."

"I just want an answer."

"Actually... I'm already in love."

"Not the oni, right? I won't give you away to him." Tenma said sternly and held Miss in his arms. Yorihisa hesitated whether to interfere but Miss already freed herself.

"Of course not. I'll never forgive Akuram for hurting Yorihisa-san."

"Then who's he?" Tenma asked. Yorihisa found that he was nervous to hear Miss' answer.

"He's... Just... please don't ask me."

When Yorihisa noticed they were about to leave the garden, he retreated lest he would be noticed. However, there was a question in his mind: Who did Miss like?

After Tenma left for work, Yorihisa found that he was occupied with the question. He tried to think about the answer.

Miss said she didn't like the oni nor Tenma. Then it must be among the remaining guardians assigned to protect her.

Would it be the serious and steadfast Takamichi-sama? Would it be Tomomasa-sama, who was well-liked by women? Would it be Inori, who was about her age and an energetic boy? Would it be Shimon or Eisen-dono? The only one he didn't consider was himself, because it was definitely impossible. He was only a samurai and it was his honour to protect Miss. Reaching for more was beyond him.

He rethought about Miss' daily life and reached no conclusion. Miss was kind and gentle to everyone. He didn't remember any special treatment.

Yorihisa felt jealous that Miss was in love. He knew that it was normal for Miss to be in love at her age. However, when he thought of the fact that he needed to give Miss away to another person, Yorihisa couldn't help but felt bitter toward it. Yorihisa thought if the lucky man didn't deserve her, he would definitely do something. It was such a great honour to be loved by Miss.

Finally Yorihisa decided to practise his art of blade to calm his mind. But he was also determined to find out who the lucky man was.

***

When Tenma said goodbye to Akane, he added, "I can't say that I'm happy for you now, but I really hope the best for you. If that guy doesn't treat you well, tell me."

"Thank you," Akane said. She was glad that this did not affect their friendship.

"Can't you tell me who he was? I won't do anything to him."

"This... The person doesn't know, either."

"Really? What a stupid person this is!"

"Please keep it secret. Don't even tell Shimon."

“All right," Tenma said. Akane knew that he was a man of his word so she relaxed.

After Tenma finally leaving, Akane looked for Shimon and asked him to teach her to make a cake.

Shimon asked, "Of course I can teach you. But why your sudden interest?"

"Yorihisa-san's birthday is coming and I want to express my gratitude. Please keep it a secret because I want it to be surprise."

"All right."

After that afternoon, Akane found that making a cake was easier said than done, but she was determined to do it.

At night, Akane dreamed about Erika again, who looked paler and more tired. Akane felt guilty about it. While she was out for an enjoyable trip, Erika was desperately waiting for good news. She said, "I am sorry Erika. I have not fulfilled my promise."

"Please do not apologize, Miko-dono, I know that you have tried your best."

"Are you all right? Fujihime said we only need several days more. Please be strong for it."

"Thank you, Miko-dono. I have waited for such a long time that a few days more will not make much difference."

There was heavy silence between them. Then Erika said, "Do you want to hear a story, Miko-dono?"

"I'd love to."

"The story began with a mother who loved her daughter too much that she chose another teenage girl instead to be the priestess, who had to remain single the whole life and pray for Kyo."

"It must be very lonely."

"At the beginning the girl thought so, but she was soon used to that and did not expect more for her life. Then..."

"What has happened next?"

"A priestess was considered to be a sacred duty, so a young samurai was assigned to protect the girl. He was quiet but reliable. The girl soon got used to his silence and his steady protective presence. After a while the girl became greedy. She started to look for him and her heart beat hastened for his every word. Soon the girl found that there was a name for what she felt about the samurai."

Erika looked at afar and continued, "One day the girl took her courage and declare her feeling to the samurai, and to her surprise the samurai responded to it. However, the girl should have expected that happy time didn't last long.

"As the priestess should be devoted to the god, it was forbidden for her to fall in love. The girl wasn't sure how the news was leaked, but at the end the samurai was arrested and executed. The girl felt dead in her heart and followed him in death. It was also a revenge. The mother finally needed to sacrifice her daughter to be the next priestess."

Erika then remained silence. Akane wondered about the reason Erika shared the story with her and asked, "Do you regret it?"

"At the beginning the girl did regret it. If she didn't went beyond her role, the samurai might still have been alive. However, if she remained to be regretful, she would have denied the time they spent together and the samurai's feeling toward her, so she stopped being regretful."

Then Erika said, "You like Yorihisa-san, do you? Don't be shy about it. The girl at least got a happy memory, and you shouldn't give up so easily."

"But..."

"If the girl hadn't taken courage to speak out, she would have lived out a long but painful presence. Take heart, Miko-dono."

Then Erika fell into sleep. When Akane woke up, she kept thinking about her words: Did she have the same courage?"

***

Yorihisa paid a lot attention to how Miss spent time with other guardians. He knew that Miss spent an afternoon making desserts with Shimon. When he passed by, he noticed Miss' bright smile. Shimon was a good person and it was great that they shared the same hobby, he thought, neglecting his dour mood.

Then Takamichi-sama, Tomomasa-sama and Yasuaki-san came together. Tomomasa-sama teased Miss as usual and looking at her blushing face, Yorihisa pondered the possibility that Miss was in love with Tomomasa-sama. But... Tomomasa-sama might be a reliable comrade, but he was definitely a flirt. If Miss really was in love with Tomomasa-sama, he had to subtly imply to him that he should restrict himself. But would he listen to a mere samurai? Yorihisa was so deep in thought that he nearly didn't caught Miss calling his name. Then he said, "I apologize, Miko-dono. I do not pay enough attention."

"It's rare for you to do that. Are you too tired, or being bothered by something?" Miss asked.

"Do not worry about me, Miko-dono. Where are we in the conversation?"

"Is Yorihisa too much in his thought of a certain girl? It's not good as you are already in guard of a blossoming flower." Tomomasa-sama teased.

"Tomomasa-sama!" Yorihisa was unhappy about his impoliteness.

Takamichi-sama said, "Let us return to the topic. We now know more about Erika and Soujirou. However, there is some unexpected trouble and let Yasuaki-san explain."

Yasuaki-san said, "It was not an accident for the ritual to fail that day. Erika and Soujirou were both cursed by a powerful onmyouji."

"Can Yasuaki-san deal with it?" Miss asked.

"Yes, but I may need to borrow Miko's power."

"Will it affect Miko-dono?" Yorihisa asked worriedly.

"No. However, there is something uncertain about the curse and as my teacher is inaccessible now, I still do not have the full picture."

"Yasuaki-san will do it," Miss said with full confidence.

"Thank you, Miko. I will succeed in breaking the curse."

When Yasuaki-san and Tomomasa-sama left, Takamichi-sama stayed behind and invited Yorihisa to talk privately in the garden.

"What has happened, Takamichi-sama?" Yorihisa asked.

"It is a secret, but Erika might be a banished royalty, which might cause trouble."

"What should we do then, Takamichi-sama?"

"Miko-dono seemed to be determined and we could only help her. However, you should be extra-careful in keeping it a secret.".

Yorihisa expected it to be the end of their conversation. However, Takamichi-sama asked, "Why are you so inattentive today?"

Yorihisa hesitated, but finally he decided to make up an excuse because it concerned Miss' reputation."I am worrying if the oni will appear again."

"I have not thought of this possibility. I am not cautious enough."

"Don't worry, Takamichi-sama. We can prepare for that."

They discussed further and then Takamichi-sama left.

***

After Takamichi-sama left, Yorihisa found that he was fixed on the identity of Miss' secret love. It was beyond his position to speculate, but still he couldn't get rid of the thought.

"You are being jealous and do not want to give Miss up," a voice in his heart said. He could not reprimand it because it was true. It broke his heart to think of Miss in another man's arms. However, Miss didn't belong to him and all he should wish for was her happiness. All the other guardians were reliable people... Even Tomomasa-sama. He should be satisfied if she was happy, he repeated to himself.

Then he sensed an attack from his back and without thinking he countered the attack. Then he found that it was Tenma, who said, "Can't you be less alert? It's really embarrassing."

"I apologize, Tenma."

"Don't be so polite. I have a question for you though. Do you notice anything strange with Akane?"

"I am sorry I don't notice any difference." Yorihisa knew Tenma's real question, but he didn't want Tenma to know that he had heard their previous conversation.

"I thought you would know as you were always by her side," Tenma said. "All right, I'll go and see Akane."

Then Miss went into the garden and said, "Tenma, please try it. I make it myself.

"Sure," Tenma said. After eating it, he said, "It's too sweet."

"Really? Then I need to try again. Do you need to work today?"

They talked and smiled, with Yorihisa quietly watching. It was enough that Miss was happy.

With the day of the ritual coming, Akane became more nervous. She remembered Yasuaki-san saying something important was missing in the ritual, and she wondered what it was. Would it be hard to get and could Yasuaki-san find it in time? Although she trusted Yasuaki-san, she couldn't stop worrying. She hoped she could do more for Erika and Soujirou, because it was sad for a pair of lovers to be separated forever.

She also thought about Erika's encouraging words. Should she take the risk and declare her feeling to Yorihisa? What if he felt nothing about her? It would be very painful, but at least she could settle down. Akane dared not imagine if Yorihisa said yes. It would be so impossible that she didn't want the false hope. She chose to think of what gift to be given to him instead. Sadly she didn't have much idea about what he liked so it was a hard task.

Then Inori came and invited her to go out. Akane agreed, thinking that Inori might be able to help. Finally she found something Yorihisa would like and she was glad.

Yorihisa was confused why Miss was being so secretive and happy at the same time when she returned. Recently he found that it was getting harder to reign in his thought about Miss. It was inappropriate, but Yorihisa found that his heart was getting out of his control.

At the night before the ritual, Miss and the others, including Yorihisa, set out for the west mountain and stayed there for the night. When Yorihisa was patrolling, he saw a stranger and pursued him, only to find that it was Soujirou. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Samurai from Minamoto clan, I come in peace and only want to stay by the one I care about."

Yorihisa was convinced by the sincerity in his eyes. After a long period of time he asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Do you regret to fall in love with your master as a samurai?"

"I have regretted, but if time could turn back, I would still do the same thing."

"Why?"

"I regret because I broke the promise to stay by her side and let her suffer, but I don't regret our relationship, because it would an insult to her feeling of me. I once swore that I would do everything to deserve her love, and I intend to keep my promise."

Yorihisa thought about his words. Although he could say he agreed completely, but started to appreciate Soujirou.

"Do you feel that you have forfeited your oath as a samurai toward her?"

"I have conflicted about it, but she let me discover that hiding my feeling will only hurt her more."

"Really?"

"Samurai from Minamoto clan, do you face similar situations?"

"..."

"I can only say that this path can be harsh, but although it may be a misfortune for us to meet, we're not unhappy together, and it's enough for me. However, you have a wider path before you and more choices than us then, no to mention you are blessed by the dragon god."

"I only think of Miko-dono as my master. I won't think beyond my status," Yorihisa said, not sure who he was convincing.

"Perhaps," Soujirou smiled. "As a samurai, I was taught that a heart was unnecessary, but after everything, I'm still grateful that she gave me a heart."

Then he raised his head and said, "It's time for me to go now."

"Soujirou," Yorihisa hesitated for awhile, then he said, "You can call me Yorihisa."

"Thank you. It will be my honour. I hope that you can get your answer too, Yorihisa." Then Soujirou disappeared.

Yorihisa stared at the moon and felt that he was moved by Soujirou's words.

Akane found it hard to get asleep. Everything was determined the next day. She prayed to the dragon god for blessing. Erika and Soujirou deserved a happy ending after everything. When she finally fell asleep, she only hoped that Erika could meet Soujirou again.

In Akane's dream, Akane saw that Erika was getting paler but she was smiling, "Thank you for everything you did for us."

Akane said, "The ritual will definitely be successful tomorrow."

"I hope so too."

Akane asked, "What is wrong, Erika?"

 

"I only felt sad that I must bide farewell to Miko-dono. "

"I'll miss you too."

"Thank you, Miko-dono. We are thankful to you and I hope that Miko-dono can have a clear road in sight."

"Thank you, Erika."

When Akane opened her eyes again, it was the next morning.

The next morning, they went to the top of the west mountain. Akane tried to hide her anxiety but failed. Yorihisa said to her, "Do not worry. Nothing will go wrong today. Please believe in Yasuaki-san's ability "

"I hope so too. I believe in Yasuaki-san, but..."

"It is because Miko-dono is kind to everyone. I believe that the dragon god will hear your wish and give his blessing."

Yorihisa's steady voice comforted Akane. She smiled and said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Miko-dono."

When Akane got off the oxen cart, she sneaked a glance at Yorihisa to get more courage. She hoped that everything would be all right and Erika could be happy again.

Akane then asked Yasuaki-san. "What should I do today?"

"I will tell you when the need arises."

"All right," Akane answered.

When the ritual began, Yasuaki-san started his summoning. Then there was a strong wind. Akane felt a strong sense of evilness. She turned her head and saw an evil spirit. Yasuaki-san said to Yorihisa, "Fight the monster."

"All right," Yorihisa took his blade out and fought again. Akane could only watch both sides and worried.

Yasuaki-san said to Akane, "I need to borrow your power, Miko." He took out a knife and cut her finger. Blood dropped from her finger and flowed in mid-air. When Akane cried in surprise, Yorihisa went to her and asked with concern, "Are you all right, Miko-dono?"

"I'm fine. But you are hurt." Akane noticed the blood stains on his clothes.

"I am all right. Please do not worry about me."

"But you are bleeding."

Then something strange happened. Yorihisa's blood floated in mid-air and mixed with Akane's blood. There was a flash of light and Akane saw that Erika was hand in hand with Soujirou, smiling. Then they disappeared together.

Yasuaki-san said, "The ritual is successful."

"It is great, but Yorihisa-san is hurt. Let us return."

When they went back to the feet of the mountain, Akane tended to Yorihisa's wounds and found that Yasuaki-san looked confused. She asked Yasuaki-san what'd happened.

Yasuaki-san replied, "I am wondering why Yorihisa's blood would help. Is it because he is also a guardian, or..." Then Yasuaki-san looked nervous and shouted, "Come out!"

Then there was an elderly man floating in mid-air and said, "From the fact that you can break my curse, I can see that you are a successful student of Abe no Seimei"

"You are... Ashiya Doman"

"I thought no one knew about me any more. Abe no Seimei must have mention me to you."

"Yes. What do you want to do?"

"I just want to see who can break the love curse. I did not expect that the condition would be met."

"Why do you curse Erika and Soujirou?" Akane interrupted.

"For money, of course," Ashiya Doman said.

"A love curse?" Yasuaki-san murmured.

"Right. As the curse was tied out of love, love was needed to break the curse."

"Why do you come to see us?"

"To test the ability of Miko-dono and her guardians. It's time for me to return. Farewell," Then Ashiya Doman left.

As the curse was tied out of love, love was needed to break the curse. Akane kept thinking about the words and started to wonder.

On Yorihisa's birthday, Akane asked Yorihisa to come to the garden and gave the gift to him.

"Do you like it?" Akane asked shyly.

"This is..."

"A birthday gift for you."

"I do not deserve it."

"It is all right if you do not like it."

"No, I..."

"Then take it. It is for you."

"Thank you, Miko-dono."

After hesitation, Akane finally had the courage to ask, "I would like to tell you something, Yorihisa-san."

"Miko-dono?"

"Am I just Miko-dono to you?"

"Miko-dono?"

"I...like you, and I hope that Yorihisa-san like me too."

"Miko-dono, how can I..."

"Is it impossible?"

"I am merely a samurai and beneath Miko-dono."

Akane felt sad, but she gathered up the remaining courage and said, "If we put aside the rank, you must have felt something toward me. As the curse was tied out of love, love was needed to break the curse."

"I..."

"Or do I think too much and Yorihisa-san just tolerate my existence? I'm sorry," Akane's tears finally dropped.

"Then Akane was held in Yorihisa's arms and he said, "Please don't say that, Miko. If Miko really wants me to stay with you, I'll always stay by Miko's side."

Akane burst into a smile. She might not know about their future, but it was enough that Yorihisa would be always by her side.


End file.
